The Power Of The King
by eclipseyuki
Summary: Judai strays into the path of terriorsts and in the process gains a mysterious power from a strange girl. Now Judai promises to change the world for better. But will he succeced? JXOC JXA JXR etc.


**I got this idea from Code Geass. I thought, what if Judai was in the same situation as Lelouch? And i came up with this!  
Warnings: Violence, Parings: JudaixOC, JudaixAsuka, JudaixRei, JudaixOC, JohanxOC, and more...**

Chapter 1  
A Day A New Demon Was Born

Japan. The great island never knew what was to come in the year 2010. The Holy Britannian Empire decided to conquer as much as it could. And Japan was next on it's list. The island fought hard, but lost after a month. Due to Britannia's formidable weapon, know as the KnightMare Frame. After Britannia took over, everything about Japan was lost. It's rights, it culture and finally, even it's name was taken away. 11. The name of the once great Japan was now a mere number.

A man stood saluting a burning grave made of wood. Around him was rubble of an old building, along with other beams of woods which hadn't fully burned. A boy with teal hair sat on one of these pieces of wood, looking at the ground. His emerald eyes filled with sadness.  
"I swear," A brunette with a lighter shade of brown at the top of his head said to the teal haired boy. "I swear, Johan so help me! I will one day obliterate Britannia!"

~7 Years Later~  
2017

A helicopter soared into the air, with the sign of Britannia on it's side.  
"This is 4-1-1, on pursuit of a grey truck in the Shinjuku ghetto. Traveling along the M-47."  
Meanwhile a TV was going on about a terrorist attack on a building.  
"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka. The secretary reported 59 casualties in this incidence. 8 Britannians, and 51 others." The new reporter said. But the owners of the TV weren't watching that. Instead, they were concentrating on a chess game. One, was wearing a posh outfit, the other ragged clothing. In age difference, the one with ragged clothing looked alot more older than the royally dressed one. A timer's alarm was set off in the ragged clothed man's turn. He gasped and the butler next to him began to speak. "You're out of time. For here on in, you will make your moves every 20 seconds." The royal scoffed.  
"Very well, i'm game." He smiled. The old man wasn't sure what to do, he knew the royal was good but he never knew he was this good! Suddenly the double doors behind the players opened and the old man exhaled in relief.  
"Did your subsitute arrive?" The royal asked, looking at the man. The old man chose not to reply.  
"Thank Heaven's i'm saved!" He smiled, standing up. The two figures became clear after a while, one was the brunette boy from 7 years ago, the other was a small bluenette with glasses on. "Are things going well at school?" The old man continued. It was pretty obvious that they were students, as they both were wearing the local school, Ashford Academy's uniform. The royal looked up. "What have we here? Students?" He scoffed. The brunette walked more into the light and you could now see his chocolate coloured eyes.  
"Well, look at this a Nobleman." The brunette scoffed. The Nobleman, slammed his pen on the table. "I envy you kids, you have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets." The Nobeman began. "What's your name?"  
"Judai. Judai Yuki." The boy simply said. The bluenette next to him ran over to the chess board and looked at the pieces.  
"Whoa! Hold on, you can't win this! It's impossible, right?" The boy exclaimed, looking at Judai.  
"Sho," Judai said as the bluenette looked up, responding to his name. "When do you think we'll have to leave, in order to make our next class?"  
"Uh, 20 minutes if we we bust our hump." Sho said, thinking it over. Judai smirked. "Then be sure you drive safely on the way back." Sho exclaimed a noise which was slightly like 'huuuuh!' "I'll need 9 minutes." Judai said, sitting in the seat the old man was orginally in.  
"9 minutes?" The Nobleman asked in disbelief. "You only have 20 seconds per move!" Judai lifted the black King chess piece. "Enough time." He said, with a plain look on his face. The Nobleman raised an eyebrow to his move.  
"You start with the King?" He asked, before breaking out in manic laughter. Judai only grinned, as if he was laughing with him.

"Where's Judai?" A black haired girl asked, whist eating her lunch. She was sitting with two other girls, one with green hair the other with blonde.  
"He went somewhere with Sho." The blonde said.  
"What? Maybe it's poker this time?" The emerald haired girl asked.  
"They seem to forget they're on the student council!" The dark haired girl pointed out. "Judai-Kun may be smart, but he uses his brain on stupid things! If only he'd apply himself in class, he'd get good grades!" The emerald haired girl giggled at her friend's actions.  
"'Oh i wish my darling Judai-Kun was a serious young man!'" She imitated. "How adorable is that?" The dark haired girl blushed and looked away. "P-Please don't Miku."

The Nobleman stared at the black King chess piece in shock. He couldn't have lost to a...schoolboy! Could he?  
"I love playing against a Noblity!" Sho exclaimed, walking alongside Judai as they exited. "When they lose, they always fade out of pride!" Judai's face remained plain.  
"He also didn't have enough time to move." Judai stated. "And as far as opponents go, the Nobles are tepid. They're nothing but over priviliged paracites. That's all." Sho ran infront of Judai and started to walk backwards with his hand behind his head. "Then why don't you play an 11? They're nothing compared to us Britannions!" Sho suggested, as the automatic door behind him opened and they walked outside. Sho stopped walking when he heard numerous voices, and turned around. There was a screen attached to a building, on it was the news. The news must've been about a terrorist attack, because it showed a building on fire. The piture faded and a voice from the TV spoke.  
"We are sorry for the delay. Now Prince Vulferam, 3rd Prince of Britannia, will adress the Nation." The New reporter said, as the red haired boy in royal clothing appeared on screen. Judai's eyes formed a heartless glare at the screen.  
"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one! A virtuous battle, to protect the well-being of one and all. Now then, everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty." Prince Vulferam finshed, and the reporter asked for a moment's silence. During this time Judai and Sho had walked over to Sho's motorcycle with a side car attached to it. Judai was sorting out there ticket, whist Sho was preparing the bike.  
"Well, aren't you going to join in?" Sho asked, not looking up from his bike.  
"Are you?" Judai asked raising an eyebrow. Sho chuckled nervously. "It's kinda' embarressing."  
"And i agree with you." Judai smiled. "Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life, now will it?" Sho looked up and placed his protective glasses over his eyes. "Dang, that's dark buddy!" Sho joked. Judai noticed his change was given, he took it and turned to face the screen.  
"It's all about self-satisfaction. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world."

"You were marvelous, your highness!" A female Noble smiled as Prince Vulferam walked pass the cameras. "One would never guess you were attending at party at the same time!" Vulferam stopped walking and numerous servents removed his royal cape.  
"After all," Vulferam began. "the Vice-Roy is the markee actor of Area 11. I need to change customs quickly."  
"My, you're so self confident." Another noble said. Vulferam tied his ruffle. "It's all in the performance. Since the media want a charasmatic prince, i give them one." Vulferam finshed.  
"Untrue!" A male Noble exclaimed. "Prince Vulferam the keeper of this enlightment is supported by us in anyway we can!" But over by the cameras a blonde man watched the Prince carefully, instead of reading his papers.  
"His reign is a pathetic sham." The blonde whispered, as a wide man ran past him.  
"Y-Your highness!" The man yelled. The blonde looked at the man. "A solider?" He asked, watching him.  
"Elis, how borish of you!" Vulferam exclaimed.  
"F-Forgive me your Highness!" Elis aplogised. The blonde stood up and went to walk away not before speaking. "Not another performance for him. Hope it's not as dreary." He went to leave but stopped when he heard a voice.  
"You fool!" It was Vuleram's voice. The blonde turned around. Now he was interested.  
"The police were informed it was medical equipment, that's all. If we-" Elis was cut of by Vulferam's comands.  
"Deploy the Royal Guard! The KnightMare's as well!"

"Alert one! Alert one!" A voice over the tannoy spoke. "All KnightMare pilots report to stations!" Almost automaticly everyone took off for their positions. Only because they knew what would happen if they didn't.

"That move you made back there..." Sho said, whist they were driving along a bridge. Judai looked up from his book and looked at Sho. "Hm?"  
"Why did you start with the King?" Sho asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Judai was silent for a second and he looked back to his book.  
"If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Judai simply said.  
"What's with that?" Sho asked, slightly confused. Judai refused to look away from his book.  
"With what?" He asked, a plain look on his face.  
"Do you dream of running a majour company or something?"  
"No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health." Judai's head turned when he heard a loud horn. To his suprise, a lorry was driving right behind Sho's MotorCycle. Any closer and it would crash into the bike.  
"Wah! We're gonna' die!" Sho yelled, driving the MotorCycle faster.  
"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" The owner of the truck said to himself, turning the wheel to another direction. The other person in the truck whipped her head around. "No! Not that way!" She yelled. Too late. The truck crashed into a barrier, (the crash broke the barrier) and the truck crashed into a building. The MotorCycle skidded to a halt, near where the truck crashed and Sho stared in shock.  
"Th...That wasn't our fault was it?" Sho paniked, looking at Judai.  
"I don't think so." Judai said, getting up from the MotorCycle. The crash looked bad, which had drawn a crowd around the area above the crash site. Judai took off his helmet and walked over to the side of the bridge. His eyes drifted to the top of the truck. There were some strange green particles floating above the back of the truck.  
_"What the...?"_ Judai thought in confusion.  
"Aw, man! This sucks! Looks like the powerline on the bike got cut!" Sho yelled, trying the start the MotorCycle back up. Though, Judai didn't seem the slightest bit interested. His eyes were locked on the green parcticles.  
"Yeah..." Judai whispered, taking off his prtective glasses. "Sho, come check this out." A murmur of voices came from a lower level to Sho and Judai. Judai's head turned to see a crowd, doing nothing! They were blaming other people, taking photos but not helping!  
"All those idiots." Judai said, glaring slightly. He turned back around and threw his helmet and glasses into his seat and running towards the truck.  
"H-Hey!" Sho yelped, but Judai's mind was made up. The brunette ran down to truck and tried to find a way to access the drivers. But everything was blocked.  
"Hey!" He yelled, trying to move a plank of wood. "Are you alright?" He went to run to the other side, but noticed a ladder on the side of the truck.

In the driver's seat, the female had woken up and the air bags had deflated.  
"Nagata?" She asked, panic in her voice. "Nagata!" Said man's head moved up weakly. His hand moved to the gear change and set it to Reverse. Meanwhile, Judai had climbed on to the top of the truck via the ladder.  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" He yelled for the hundreth time. Just then, a shock passed through his body and a voice appeared in his head.  
"_**It's you! Finally, i have found my-**_"  
The voice was cut off before Judai could do anything, the shock was gone too. He glanced around. Who had said that...? A strong force jolted him forward and he fell through the top top of the truck. Quickly his reflexes kicked in and he landed perfectly.  
"Stop i'm in here!" He yelled when he realised the truck was moving.  
Meanwhile Sho had been watching the whole thing. A shocked look was planted on his face.  
"So would you call that a hit and run?"

Judai slowly stood up, balancing himself out everytime the truck hit a bump.  
"You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too." Judai sighed, looking for a way out.  
"Stop now! If you stop now you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!" Judai's eyes widened. Was that...helicopter blades he could hear?

**And that's chapter 1 done. I'm doing what would be 1 episode into two chapters, sorry it's not so good but i hope you enjoy.**


End file.
